


Crushes Are a Bitch

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I am gamtav trash, I can't get enough of these dorks, M/M, big dumb gay nerds, it is 2 in the morning what the hell am I doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the dorks gossip while chillin and shit gets real</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crushes Are a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Idefix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idefix/gifts).



> based on a cute doodle by the always awesome tumblr user Idefix

It's another glorious afternoon at your house, this day even more awesome because of the fact you've been spendin it with your bro Tavros. Motherfucker's all kinds of chill, and always makes for good company. You both lay on your stomachs,  flipping idly through magazines. Tav's got an issue of Gamebro while you stuck with a cooking magazine, thinkin about trying your hand at makin some bomb ass munchies for you and your bro. You're not the best cook in the world but you still like tryin, even if it ends up a charred mess stuck to the bottom of the pan.

But now ain't really the time for tryin your luck in the kitchen, this afternoon is some quality motherfuckin bro time. You flip the page absently, skimming the articles and looking over the pictures before you feel a slight nudge. You turn a bit, eyebrows raisin as you give Tav the 'what's up mofo?' look, and he smirks, lookin like he got some wicked shit all up in his pan. "Did you hear Rose finally asked Kanaya out?" he asks, and your eyes widen in surprise. "Shit, really? I always thought it'd be the other way around," you say, grinning at the thought of them classy ladies together. You hope it works out, they're some rad chicas. "I hope it works out," he says, turning back to the magazine with a grin. You look over a really awesome recipe for some fancy ass pasta before you feel another nudge, turning to find him lookin smug as shit, doin some crazy things with his eyebrows. "Sooo.... do you like anyone?" Shit.

You feel your face heat up under your paint. Usually you wouldn't be so nervous about this kinda shit, but it turns out you've kinda been crushin on Tav since you met him a few years back. Well, more like head over heels for him, but you weren't exactly ready to say anything anytime soon. "I dunnoooooo," you reply, grinning as you look away. You're a master at changin the subject and evading questions, it is you. "Why? Do you?" you ask, looking to him with a grin. He looks away too, grinning before answering just as coyly. "Mayyybe." Your eyebrows rise in surprise as you grin, immediately asking who the motherfucker he's got his heart all set on is. He closes his eyes and shakes his head before looking to you again, still grinning. "Aw what? Come on man, at least give a brother a hint!" you whine, flopping on your back. He grins smugly before looking away again, looking back at his magazine. "Only if you give me a hint about who you like," he says, looking back to you out of the corner of his eye, lookin smug as shit. Dammit. "Fine. You first, though," you say sitting up and crossing your legs, turning to your bro as he sits up too, face gettin kinda pink. You smirk back at him, waiting for him to say something.

 "So.. do we just, say stuff about them? Or, like, ask questions?" he asks, fiddling with the bottom of his shirt nervously. You pause, puttin a hand to your chin as you think on it, and he grins at your goofy expression. "Well, knowin you I won't get any info on the motherfucker cuz you'll probably be all 'uh, it's a person'," you tease, your voice going a bit higher when you imitate his speech. He grins, snorting out a laugh before answering. "Oh, and you wouldn't? You'd probably be like 'shit bro, they're all full a motherfuckin miracles' and then start rapping," he said, voice going lower and drawn out as he imitates you and you can't help but laugh, thinkin he does a damn good impression. "Yeah, probably. Alright, let's kick this shit down the motherfuckin stairs." You pause a bit, deciding to start off easy. "Do I know em?"

"Yes," he answers, and your eyebrows shoot up before he asks a question. "Do I know, the person you like?" "Yep," you reply, and one of his eyebrows rise, his face gettin kinda scrunched up like when he's thinkin on something before he gives a little nod. "Alright, are they male, female, or neither?" you ask, and he grins a little before saying "Male." "Uh, same question," he says, and you answer male too. He nods before looking up, waiting for you to ask another question. "Alright, do they go to our school?" "Yep. What about yours?" "Yup," you reply, stopping to think of a better question. "Alright, use three words to describe him," you say, and his eyebrows rise, surprised by the question before stopping to think it over. His face gets red again as he speaks up. "Uh, fun, sweet, and uh, surprising," he says, looking to you and asking the same question. You pause to mull it over, lookin at the ceiling as you think before looking back to him to answer. "Awesome, cute, and fun," you reply with a grin.

The game goes on for a few more rounds, and you slowly learn more about this guy Tav likes. He's taller than him, has a couple classes with him, and lives a couple miles away. He likes rap and can throw some pretty sick fires on occasion, and Tav believes that he's pretty good lookin. You're already starting to feel jealousy and hurt, and decide to end the game soon. He nods, thinking over the clues you've given him: a shorter guy who can throw down some wicked rhymes, he's got a few classes with you and lives a few miles away, and after a while he looks you in the eye and says. "Alright, last question. Is your crush me?" Your face goes bright red under the facepaint, your ears heating up. Shit, it was so damn obvious! How did you think you could tell him all this shit and he wouldn't figure it out? You're silently freaking out, seriously thinking about jumping out the window and running somewhere, anywhere but here. But you don't move, looking to him before swallowing and giving the smallest of nods, wishing you could disappear.

He nods, staying silent before looking to you expectantly. You look to him, your face showing your confusion before he speaks up again. "Well, aren't you gonna ask me, who my crush is?" he asks, looking like he's waiting on you. "But I already asked my last question, bro," you say, and he smirks a little and you feel your cheeks heat up again. "Well, I think one more question wouldn't really hurt. Besides, I kinda want you to know, since you told me," he says, and your heart sinks a little more as you nod, looking down at your battered sneakers. "Alright. Who's the motherfucker you got your heart all set on?" you ask, and almost immediately he answers. "You."

You freeze, eyes going wide as the word bounces around in your head. You look up, face still showing confusion. You must've heard him wrong, your mind's got to be playing tricks on you but as soon as you lift your head to look at him you notice how much closer he is now, and you swallow nervously. He only grins before leaning that couple inches and kissing you, his lips soft and sweet. You don't know when you close your eyes but when he pulls back you open them, trying to think of something to say, your mind is hazy and you are so fucking happy you could explode, and after a while he looks to you worriedly, as if he did something wrong. You can see him start to scoot away, fidgeting with his shirt nervously. "Gamzee? Uh, are you, okay?" You look to him, grinning so wide it must show every tooth in your head before diving forward to press your lips together again, and you feel him go still with surprise before grinning and moving with you, molding against you like two puzzle pieces that finally found each other. You don't pull back until you need to breathe, looking him over with a grin. He grins just as brilliantly, cheeks flushed and eyes shining happily.  You can't help but grin a little wider at the adorable face, leaning in to kiss him again.

You stay in your room until the sun starts setting, watching tv and kissing every now and then, curled up together like two peas in the same motherfuckin pod. When the sky starts changing from a bright blue to soft oranges and pinks Tav says something about going home and you nod, grinning a bit when he suggests you walk him home. You both pull on your shoes and jackets before heading downstairs and out the door, walking close together before you feel his hand slip into yours and you feel butterflies in your belly as you link your fingers, walking hand in hand toward his house. You talk and rap throughout the walk, the same as you always do. But now it's easier, and you know telling Tav was the best thing you could have done. You get to his little suburban home too soon, pulling your hand back as you say goodbye. He looks a bit bummed before seeming to get an idea, a smile on his face. "How about tomorrow I take the bus, so we could sit together on the way to school?" he suggests,  smirking as your face lights up with another grin. "That sounds bitchtits, bro! I'll see ya tomorrow," you reply happily before leaning down to give him another kiss, arms pulling him close as you feel his wrap around the back of your neck, pulling you closer. You pull back after a while with another grin, kissing the end of his nose before pulling back, waving after him as he heads up the sidewalk to the stoop, turning back to beam at you. "See you in the morning,  Gamzee," he says, grinning before heading inside. You smile after him,  grinning the whole way home. You make sure to set your alarm early enough to get to the bus on time. You're not much of a morning person but with Tav there you bet you could become one.


End file.
